Daddy!
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shizuo is walking home when he finds a small child names Psyche all alone in the snow. Shizuo brings the lost child home but what will happen when Shizuo finds out who the child's "mother" really is?/Shizaya/really cute/rated for language/please reivew!
1. Daddy!

It was cold…really cold….well to be better descriptive it was_ freezing_! Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged through the knee high snow. He really hated winter for this exact reason; the snow would get his pants all wet then he would have to take a hot shower when he got home so he didn't freeze to death. Also wet pants weren't the most comfortable attire; especially if the water freezes before you can get them off so they're stuck to your skin.

The blonde tightened his long scarf around his neck and watched as more snowflakes started falling from the blackened sky. He mentally cursed the season as he felt a few snowflakes sneak their way into the back of his shirt sending shivers up his spine. Shizuo stopped dead when he spotted something small and shivering sitting up against one of the building's walls.

"M-mummy…m-m-mummy!" The infant sobbed into his hands; it was a pale skinned child who didn't look any older than three. He had jet black hair, pink eyes, and was wearing a white coat, white pants, pink shoes, and he had pink headphones on. Shizuo sighed and moved over to the small child.

"Where's your mother little guy?" The blonde asked kneeling down so he was at eye level with the infant.

"M-my mummy left f-f-for a meeting for w-work and I-I wanted to c-come so I f-followed my m-mummy b-b-but I couldn't k-keep up...I c-c-can't find my mummy…or m-my home." The raven haired baby cried; Shizuo starred at the smaller male for a while, trying to think of what to do.

"If you stay out here you'll get sick or freeze to death…do you want to come with me and we can try to find your mother?" The child looked up at him with tear filled eyes and nodded; the blonde slid his arms around the baby and stood up with him in his arms.

"What's your name little guy?" Shizuo asked as he felt the raven wrap his arms around his neck and clutch onto him tightly.

"P-Psyche." Shizuo sighed at the feeling of the infant shaking violently from the cold; he un-wrapped his scarf and wrapped it around the raven haired child.

"Alright Psyche, how old are you?"

"I-I just turned four." Psyche said holding up four tiny fingers to show the blonde; Shizuo grinned and nodded.

"I think we should continue looking for your mother tomorrow, it's already way below zero out here. You can come spend the night at my house and then we'll go looking for your mother first thing in the morning. Ok?" Shizuo said turning around and walking towards his apartment.

"Ok Daddy." Psyche said snuggling into the blonde's arms.

"_Daddy?...did he seriously just call me daddy?" the bodyguard thought nervously. _

"Oh…no Psyche I'm not your daddy. When we find your mother she'll take you home to your daddy." Shizuo said reassuringly; Psyche looked up at the blonde with bright pink eyes.

"But…I don't have a daddy…you're my new daddy." The infant tilted his head up and kissed Shizuo on the cheek.

"I love you daddy." Psyche said smiling up at his new "daddy".

"Uh…are you hungry? We can get some sushi on the way home." Shizuo said trying to change the subject on being a parent to a child he just found on the street.

"Ok daddy, can I have fatty tuna? It's my favorite, and it's my mummy's favorite to." Shizuo nodded and headed for Russian Sushi. After the two had gotten their sushi the started heading home again; Shizuo grinned when the infant put his white hood over his little head.

"Can I hold that bag daddy?" Psyche asked reaching out towards the bag with their dinner in it; Shizuo gave the infant the bag and poisoned him in a more comfortable spot in his arms. Shizuo looked down to see Psyche sucking his thumb and reaching up to tug on the ends of the blonde's bleach hair.

"_Gasp_ look daddy!" Psyche cried pointing to a small pink bear in the window of one of the convenient stores.

"You want it?" Shizuo asked the hyper child; Psyche nodded and reached out for the stuffed animal. Three dollars for a toy wasn't such a big deal to Shizuo; he went into the store and bought one of the little bears.

"Thank you daddy, I love it." Psyche said hugging the pink bear to his little chest; Shizuo felt himself smile at the look in Psyche's eyes as he hugged and kissed his new toy.

* * *

><p><em>(Shizuo's apartment)<em>

"I really like your apartment daddy; mummy has a bigger one though."Psyche said as he was carried into the moderate sized apartment. Shizuo sat Psyche down at the kitchen table and took out their dinner.

"Mmm I love fatty tuna daddy." The infant said as he shoved another piece of the sushi in his mouth. Shizuo grinned at the child and ate another piece of his sushi. There was something very familiar looking about the child but the blonde just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Um daddy…where's the bathroom?" Psyche asked standing up and jumping up and down, looking like he really needed to "go".

"Down the hall to the left…you don't need my help or anything right?" Shizuo asked the child; Psyche smiled and shook his head.

"No I can do it all by myself." Psyche said proudly before running down the hall towards the bathroom. Shizuo smiled when the infant came running back only a few minutes later; after they finished eating Shizuo cleaned up everything and went into the living room to relax. That only lasted about three seconds because the blonde was suddenly attacked by an over hyper child.

"Play with me daddy!" Psyche said still clutching his pink bear and bouncing up and down on the bodyguards lap. Shizuo picked up the baby and started throwing him up and down in the air; Psyche started laughing hysterically as he was thrown up high in the air and then caught by his "daddy". After a few minutes of that Shizuo set the infant down in his lap and lay back against the couch.

"More daddy!" Psyche said excitedly, obviously not losing any of his energy.

"No let daddy rest for a little while." Shizuo said, he mentally cursed himself at actually calling himself the child's "daddy".

"But daddy I want to go up in the air again." Shizuo looked down to see Psyche staring at him with those pink eyes. How could he say no to a face like that? The blonde picked up the infant and continued to throw him up and down in the air.

"That was fun daddy!" Psyche said snuggling into the blonde's chest; Shizuo smiled and brushed his lips against the baby's forehead. The blonde laid down on the moderately comfortable couch with the little baby snuggled comfortably on top of him. Shizuo flipped through the TV channels until he found one that psyche really liked, which of course was cartoons. After about an hour of that Shizuo looked over at the clock to see it was already 9pm.

"Alright I'm sure it's way past your usual bedtime, time for bed psyche." He looked down to see the infant hugging his bear tightly to his chest, his eyes closed, and his thumb in his mouth. The blonde carried psyche to his bedroom and laid the infant carefully on his bed; Shizuo quickly went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas and came back a few minutes later to find Psyche in the same spot he left him. Shizuo pulled the blankets around himself and the smaller male and pulled Psyche into his arms.

"Goodnight daddy." Psyche said as he cuddled up against the bodyguard; Shizuo bent his head down and kidded psyche on the forehead.

"Goodnight Psyche."

Shizuo was jerked awake by a loud banging at his front door; he rolled over to look at his alarm clock that read 2:00am. He slowly moved out of his bed making sure not to wake up the tired out child; he pulled the blankets over the small body and kissed his head before going into the living room. Shizuo turned on the lights in the apartment and opened the front door, he was stunned to see who was standing there.

"Hello Shizu-chan!" Izaya said in a cheerful tone; Shizuo growled and ran his fingers threw his messed up hair.

"What the hell are you doing here flea? You haven't been in Ikebukuro as much as you used to." Shizuo growled angrily.

"Hahahahah sorry Shizu-chan did you miss me? For your information I was busy taking care of my son…but when I came home from one of my appointments with one of my clients he wasn't at home. I'm sure he wandered off somewhere, I've been looking everywhere and I just can't find him. I didn't think he would wander all the way into Ikebukuro but he's a hyper child and definitely has the energy to do so. I was wondering if you had seen him?" Shizuo leaned up against the door frame and starred at the brunet suspiciously.

"Since when do you have a son?" Shizuo asked suspiciously.

"Well I decided it was time for me to have a child, I got a donor to carry him until he was born so I could have a child of my own. Is that a crime Shizu-chan?"

"For you it is, I was praying you wouldn't reproduce."

"Hahahahahah Aww is Shizu-chan jealous? Don't worry I'm not with the girl who gave birth to my beautiful child. Thankfully he looks just like me, devilishly handsome and sexy." Izaya said proudly.

"Tch, whatever." Shizuo said plainly

"Back to the point, have you seen him at all? I'm getting really worried about him, it's the coldest it's ever been in Tokyo history and I'm afraid he might freeze to death if I don't find him soon. His name is Psyche he's four years old and is wearing a white jacket, white pants, pink shoes, pink headphones, and he has pink eyes and black hair." Shizuo's eyes widened at the description.

"…I might have seen him." Shizuo answered to the nervous brunet.

"Really? Where?" Izaya said grabbing Shizuo by the collar of his shirt and starring up at him. The blonde grabbed his wrists and pushed the informant back.

"How do I know the kid is really yours?" Shizuo asked crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the smaller male.

"Are you fucking kidding me Shizu-chan? Where the hell is my son?" Izaya screamed at him; Shizuo starred at him shocked he had never seen Izaya so scared and angry before.

"DADDY!" Shziuo head shot back to see Psyche running towards him with tears running down his cheeks. The blonde quickly scooped up the infant in his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"I got scared daddy, I didn't know where you were." Psyche said clutching onto the blonde tightly; Shizuo rubbed the baby's back, forgetting Izaya was there.

"Psyche!" Izaya said rushing into the apartment to his child; Shizuo backed away from the brunet and growled at him.

"Shizu-chan he really is my child, give him back to me." Izaya cried; Psyche's head shot up from the blonde chest to look at the information broker.

"Mummy!" Psyche squirmed in the blonde's arms and held his arms out towards his "mother". Shizuo finally let go of the infant and moved him into the smaller male's arms.

"I missed you so much mummy." Psyche said holding onto Izaya for dear life; Izaya smiled and kissed the child on the cheek. Shizuo felt a lump in the back of his throat as he watched Izaya hug his child tightly to his chest.

"I was so worried about you." Izaya said kissing his child again and again; Shizuo flinched when the brunet looked up at him.

"Thanks Shizu-chan." Izaya said smiling at the larger male; Shizuo just nodded and stared at the child longingly.

"Look what daddy bought me." Psyche said holding up his pink bear to show Izaya.

"Shizu-chan~ why'd you buy that for him?" Izaya whined as Psyche hugged his toy; Shizuo looked at him shocked.

"He wanted it, what's the big deal?" Shizuo asked a little angry.

"He has so many of these kinds of little pink stuffed animals in his room. The last thing he needs is another one." Izaya laughed; the brunet flinched when he felt Psyche start squirming in his arms. Shizuo quickly snatched the infant out of Izaya's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hm looks like Psyche really likes you Shizu-chan, considering he thinks you're his father." Izaya said moving towards the two and running his fingers threw Psyche's midnight color hair.

"….I like him to." Shizuo mumbled as he watched the child snuggle up to him.

"Hahahahah strange, I've never seen this loving, fatherly side of you Shizu-chan. I never thought a monster like you was capable of that."

"I am capable of loving a child…even if he's _your_ child." The two were quiet for a while, letting Psyche drift off to sleep in the blonde's arms.

"I guess I should take him home now, he's probably exhausted. And I'm going to have to give him a bath in the morning." Izaya said holding his arms out for his child; Shizuo hesitated for a moment before shifting the sleeping child into Izaya's arms.

"I gave him dinner before he went to bed, and I played with him so he's pretty tired out to." Shizuo said still keeping a hand on the baby's back.

"Ah how fatherly of you Shizu-chan…ugh it's going to be murder walking home." Izaya said looking out Shizuo's window to see the raging blizzard.

"….Well…you could spend the night I guess…my beds big enough for the three of us." Shizuo said turning his head away from the brunet's gaze.

"Really?" Izaya asked shocked

"Yes…but I'm only letting you stay for Psyche's sake, he'll be frozen by the time you get home." Izaya just laughed and followed the blonde into his room.

"I'm surprised how nice your apartment is considering how many jobs you went through." Izaya said as he kicked off his shoes and laid his child between him and Shizuo.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment flea?" Shizuo asked as he curled up next to the sleeping infant; Izaya just grinned and lay down on the other side of the bed. The two moved closely to the infant until Psyche was pressed against both their bodies.

"…You're a good daddy Shizu-chan." Shizuo's eyes shot open when he felt Izaya's hand move into his.

"Hm…you're a good mummy flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow! Probably the longest fic I've ever written! I made Psyche say "mummy" instead of "mommy"! Cute right? I worked on this for about three hours and would you believe it just came to me today! I was remembering my cute little baby cousin and then this idea just came to me! I used Psyche as the baby because….HE'S ADORABLE! Hahahahah anyway I don't know if I will make another chapter to this, I probably will after I finish my other fanfic "Remember?" which is actually one of the most popular fanfics I've ever written! Which I am very proud to say! Soooooooooooooo please review, favorite, and alert :)<strong>


	2. DNA

**Author's Note: Ok I know someone in their reviews for this said something about why Psyche calls Izaya "Mommy" and Shizuo "Daddy". Well this chapter will explain why! Haha whoever said that just read my mind!**

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke up to a bright light shinning threw his curtains and a tiny figure curled up against him. He moved his head up to see Izaya sleeping soundly with one arm around Psyche and the other hand slid into Shizuo's. The blonde carefully moved out of bed, making sure not to wake up Psyche or Izaya. He pulled open the curtains slightly to see it was still snowing; he probably wasn't going to have work today…or be able to get out of his apartment at all for a while.<p>

"Good morning Shizu-chan." Izaya said sliding out of bed and stretching out his sore muscles. Shizuo turned to his and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Looks like the three of us are stuck here for the whole day again; the blizzard still hasn't cleared up." Shizuo said trying not to look at the brunet; Izaya moved past him to also glance out the window.

"Hm…seems like it. Eh I better go make breakfast; Psyche gets cranky when he doesn't eat." Shizuo watched as Izaya walked out of the room and into his kitchen. The blonde walked back over to the bed and curled back up next to the child; ready to sleep a little while longer.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" Shizuo's eyes shot open to see Psyche jumping up and down on his bed excitedly. He stood up from the bed and scooped the infant up in his arms.

"Good morning daddy!" Psyche said nuzzling up to him in his arms; Shizuo smiled and carried the infant to the kitchen. Shizuo sat Psyche down in front of a plate with blueberry pancakes cut up into little pieces.

"Thanks mummy." Psyche said and started eating his breakfast; Izaya smiled and set down two more plates with pancakes on them.

"Thanks flea." Shizuo said drowning his pancakes in syrup; Izaya sat down in front of his and started eating.

"I don't get it flea, why does he call you "mommy" and why does he think I'm his "daddy"?" Shizuo asked curiously as he shoved another piece of his pancake in his mouth.

"….Oh well you know how I said I got a donor to carry my child…that isn't exactly true." Izaya said blushing a little.

"What do you mean? You knocked up some striper or something?"

"Mmm not exactly…here let me explain. I didn't want some random chick to carry my child; Shinra suggested a new experiment he was working so I would be able to have children. It didn't take that long to do; he just needed to fuse some of my DNA with another male's sperm then put it back inside me. It was actually a very safe and successful procedure and since it wasn't a regular procedure like for getting a woman pregnant it didn't take that long for Psyche to be born. Although I still have the scar on my stomach from my C section. So since I gave birth to him that does technically make me his "mommy"." Shizuo needed a few minutes to let all of that sink in.

"So…you got pregnant in some weird surgery and then you gave birth to him?" Shizuo said nodding to the raven haired infant.

"Yep!" Izaya said happily.

"But wait…you still need to people to make a child…so who's the father?" Izaya started to look nervous again.

"Haha…well…that's where it gets complicated…before the surgery Shinra let me look threw a list of sperm donors. I do know for a fact that about a week before I went in for the surgery you let Shinra finally take some DNA, blood, and sperm samples from you. I took a look at your medical file and it showed you were in perfect health and your family doesn't have any records on any major illnesses. Considering how strong your immune system is and your physical strength I decided to use the DNA you gave to Shinra. That's kind of why Psyche thinks you're his "daddy"…because you are. When he was two he wanted to know where his father was so I showed him a picture of you and said you were on a very long "business" trip. I guess when he saw you he remembered you were his father." Shizuo felt his heart go 6 times faster and the room start spinning.

"So he's my….I'm a…he…you…." Shizuo stuttered before passing out.

A few minutes later….

"Is daddy sleepy?" Psyche asked as he crawled on top of the blonde's chest; after Shizuo had fainted Izaya had to drag him to the couch to lie down.

"Uh…yea baby he's just tired, he'll wake up soon." Izaya said picking up the infant and cradling him in his arms. Shizuo slowly opened his eyes and sat up on his "not so comfortable" couch.

"Yay daddy's awake!" Psyche said excitedly jumping into the blonde's lap; Shizuo gasped and whimpered at his pounding headache.

"He can't really be my…son." Shizuo said nervously looking at the child who was snuggling up to him; Izaya sat on the edge of the couch and grinned.

"He is, you can even do a blood test on him. He has mine and your DNA, I don't think he acquired your inhumanly strength but he is very hyper so all that extra adrenaline you have might have also been a trait Psyche inherited." Izaya said running his fingers threw his child's hair; Shizuo wrapped his arms around the infant and hugged him.

"You're so damn lucky Psyche is here I would have ripped you to shreds…then go and kill Shinra for giving you my DNA." Shizuo said angrily to Izaya.

"Don't be mad at Shinra…I told him that you said it was ok for him to do that. He said he would only do it if you agreed…I just really wanted a child Shizu-chan." Shizuo had never seen Izaya act this way before; it was kind of scary.

"I would have never guessed he was also mine, he looks exactly like you." Shizuo said smoothing back Psyche's tousled hair.

"There was more of my DNA then yours; Shinra only had a small sample of yours so Psyche's inherited a lot more of his looks and traits from me." The two were quiet for a while; watching Psyche hug his newly found parent.

"I still don't understand, out of everyone why'd you pick my DNA?" Shizuo asked curiously; Izaya grinned and leaned forward. Shizuo gasped when the brunet suddenly smashed their lips together; a shiver went up his spine as Izaya bit and licked at his bottom lip.

"That's why." Izaya said pulling away from the larger male; Shizuo sat there for a while not really sure what to say next.

"Since Psyche is also mine…I want to visit him and I want him to sleep over my house as well. You said he was four years old right? He should be going to pre-school soon, so I want to be able to drop him off and pick him up there to." Izaya just smiled.

"Hm I have a better idea; I don't like being too far away from Psyche, since I have the larger apartment why don't you just move in with us?" Shizuo almost choked on the air he was breathing.

"Are you serious?" Shizuo asked in disbelief.

"Well let's look at the facts Shizu-chan; we have a child together, I just kissed you…and I know you don't hate me as much as you think you do. If you think about it if you move in with me and Psyche then you'll be able to see him every day. I also have information that you have been paying you rent here late and you're in debt for a few other bills. Do you really want Psyche to be here when you're kicked out of this place?" Izaya asked a little too happy about the whole debt situation. Shizuo thought about it for a while, trying to think of any other ideas.

"I do want to be able to see my son everyday…fine flea, I'll move in with you." Shizuo gasped when Psyche was suddenly snatched from his arms.

"Perfect! I'll move around some things in my room for your clothes and other essentials. The snow looks like it's clearing up so I'll take Psyche home for his bath. After that I'll drop him off at Shinra's so you and I can start packing up all of the stuff in your apartment. In the meantime you call your landlord and tell him you're moving out, I'm sure everyone in this building will be pleased to know they won't hear any more of your tantrums." Izaya laughed; Shizuo stood up and walked the two to the door.

"Bye daddy!" Psyche said waving to the blonde as he watched the two go to the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>(Izaya's apartment)<em>

Izaya sighed as he put the last box of Shizuo's clothes in his room; they would have to un-pack them tomorrow. He pushed his hair back from his eyes and went into the living room to see Shizuo sleeping on the couch with Psyche sleeping on his chest. Izaya smiled and picked up the sleeping infant from the blonde's chest; Shizuo's eyes shot up to look up at the brunet.

"Tired?" Izaya laughed; Shizuo rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"More like exhausted." He had spent half the day moving all of his stuff to Izaya's apartment and the other half of the day chasing and playing with Psyche.

"Just don't fall asleep on the couch; you'll hurt your back. I'm going to go put Psyche in his crib." Izaya said carrying Psyche to his room; Shizuo's held lolled back and he soon fell asleep. His blissful slumber only lasted a few minutes before Izaya came back to find him sleeping on the couch again.

"Hey, I just told you not to sleep on the couch." Izaya said as he walked over to the blonde.

"I'm too tired to move." Shizuo whined

"Hahahahah yea Psyche can be a real handful sometimes, I never give him any caffeine or sugar and he still has so much energy. But at night he sleeps like a baby…well he is one actually." Izaya laughed and plopped down next to the blonde. The blonde's eyes shot open when he felt Izaya move into his lap and nudge their lips together.

"You know Shizu-chan…Psyche isn't the only child I want." Shizuo pulled away to stare at the brunet with wide eyes.

"You want another one?" Shizuo asked nervously.

"More like five more…with you as their father." Shizuo's felt like he was going to faint again at the thought of having six children with the brunet he used to hate so much….but he also got a lot of his energy back at the thought of how they would have to make those children.

* * *

><p>"DADDY! Roppi is hitting Tusukishima with his bunny again!" Delic and Hibiya cried tugging at their fathers pants. Shizuo sighed and pulled himself off of the couch to break up the fight between the twins. He carefully picked up the infant from the other child; he moved Hachimenroppi's hair from his face and looked at him fiercely.<p>

"Do I have to put you in "time out" again?" The child shook his head and starred at his father with innocent red eyes.

"We were just playing daddy." Roppi said plainly.

"No hitting your brother, understand?" the brunet nodded and hugged his father tightly; Shizuo smiled and set the infant back down on the floor.

"Are you ok Tusu-chan?" Shizuo asked starring at the smaller blonde; Tusukishima smiled shyly and nodded. Making his glasses fall down to the bridge of his nose. He looked back over at Delic and Hibiya, as usual Hibiya was making a "castle" for himself with all the pillows and Delic was playing the servant boy. After making sure the Roppi and Tusukishima were playing nicely and Hibiya wasn't going overboard with the whole "He's the king" and "Delic is his servant" the blonde went to go sit and watch the cartoons Tsugaru and Psyche were watching.

"Ok that's enough cartoons, time for bed!" Izaya said turning off the television and picking up Psyche and Tsugaru.

"Shizu-chan could you go get Hachimenroppi, he always hides when it's time for bed and if you're not quick enough he makes Tusukishima hide with him." Izaya said over his shoulder as he went to put the children in their crib. Shizuo stretched his muscles and went to go find the twins; like usual they weren't playing in their usual spot. Shizuo knew all of Roppi's hiding spots so it didn't take long to find the two hiding behind the curtains.

"Come on you two, time for bed." Tusukishima jumped into his father's arms while Roppi sat there with his little arms crossed across his chest.

"Ok little guy you stay there while I put your brother's to bed, then I'll come to get you." Shizuo said he carried the blonde child into his shared room and laid him down in his crib. He looked over and smiled as Izaya took off Delic's pink headphones and put them aside, then he took off Hibiya's paper crown and Psyche's pink headphones. Shizuo took off Tusukishima's glasses and put them in their case; he looked over into the other crib to make sure Tsugaru was sleeping soundly.

"Where's Roppi-san?" Izaya whispered to the blonde.

"He's being stubborn again." Hachimenroppi was the last born of all the children; even though he was a loner he still liked to stay close to his twin Tusukishima.

"Roppi-san time for bed." Izaya said picking up his youngest son; Hachimenroppi growled and started squirming in the brunet's arms.

"No bed! No bed!" The two year old whined as he was carried to his shared room; Shizuo looked up as Izaya bring in their child. Roppi was crying and squirming in the brunets arms; Shizuo looked around until he found Roppi's pacifier.

"Ssshhh you'll wake up your brothers." Izaya whispered as he laid the baby in his crib; Shizuo bent down and put the pacifier in the infant's mouth. The two sighed in relief when the raven haired baby finally calmed down and fell asleep. Izaya flicked on the baby monitor before following the blonde out of their children's nursery.

"They really are a handful, especially Hachimenroppi." Shizuo said as he started picking up the toys that were left on the floor.

"Yes, I hate that he's the exact opposite of all my traits…but I still love him." Izaya smiled to himself as he put all the pillows back the Hibiya was using.

"Yea I love him to at least he's close with Tusukishima, it's going to be hard for him to make friends when he goes into pre-school." Shizuo sighed.

"It'll be hard for both of them…Tusukishima is to shy and Roppi hates everyone. It might be a little hard for Hibiya to since he thinks he's the king of everyone, but his twin Delic is always with him so that's good." The two parents laid back on the couch after finally cleaning up their apartment.

"Yes, but I still love them all for their good traits and bad traits."

"Me too Shizu-chan." Izaya fell back into his boyfriend's lap and yawned tiredly. They were usually too tired to even move back to their bedroom; Shizuo lay back on the couch with Izaya sleeping soundly on top of him.

"Goodnight flea." Shizuo mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow I didn't think I could write this much! I have a lot to explain about this fanfic so read slowly to understand! As you know there are lookalikes for Izaya and Shizuo. A lot of you know that Delic and Tsugaru are the lookalikes for Shizuo and Psyche and Hibiya are the lookalikes for Izaya! The two new lookalike couple for Izaya and Shizuo is Tusukishima who represents Shizuo and Hachimenroppi represents Izaya! I wrote a fanfic for them so you can check out their personalities for them in that fanfic! It's called "Confession" and a lot of people liked it! <strong>

**Next are the children being born; since it wasn't a normal pregnancy with Izaya the children were able to be born within a period of five to six months. Hahahahah poor Shizu-chan had to sit next to Izaya five times to hear him scream like he was being murdered while he was in labor. But I think it was worth it to see his adorable children! Here are some charts on the lookalikes for Izaya and Shizuo and the order of how their kids were born! I also put in a chart on how the lookalikes are paired up as couples. Also as you know In Izaya's family twins run in the family (Ex. His twin sisters) so that's why he gives birth to twin twice. **

**Lookalikes for Izaya:**

**Psyche**

**Hibiya**

**Hachimenroppi**

**Lookalikes for Shizuo:**

**Tsugaru**

**Delic**

**Tusukishima**

**Lookalike couples:**

**Psyche X Tsugaru**

**Hibiya X Delic**

**Hachimenroppi X Tusukishima**

**Children and their ages that present day:**

**Psyche (Age:7)**

**Tsugaru (Age:4)**

**Delic and Hibiya (Born as twins) (Age:3)**

**Tusukishima and Hachimenroppi (Born as twins) (Age: 2)**

**Note: If you don't get anything about the couples/ Lookalikes/ children/ or ages PM me about it and I'll explain it to you more detailed! Pleas review and favorite!**


	3. Little miracle

"Shizu-chan Roppi is crying again!" Izaya said nudging the blonde; Shizuo groaned at the high pitched whines of his youngest child. He un-wrapped his arms from the slim body and started towards his baby's room.

"What's wrong baby?" Shizuo asked picking up the infant into his arms. He picked up the pacifier that Hachimenroppi had spit out and carried him out of the room.

Roppi always had nightmares that made him wake up in the middle of the night and start crying. Shizuo was the one who usually had to go and get him from the room so he didn't wake up the other children.

"I hope he grows out of this "having nightmares" phase. The poor thing hardly gets any sleep." Izaya said as Shizuo slid the crying baby into his arms.

"I know, he didn't eat a lot today so he's probably hungry. I'll go warm him up a bottle; maybe that will calm him down." Shizuo said going into the kitchen to heat up a bottle for his baby.

Izaya turned on the nightstand lamp and held the baby against his shoulder; the brunet started patting the child's back trying to calm him down. Shizuo came back a few minutes later holding a warmed up bottle; he handed the bottle to the brunet and sat down in the bed next to him.

"Do you think we should take him to Shinra's? Maybe he has something that can help him sleep?" Shizuo suggested.

"I don't think so; he'll just give him some medicine. I really don't want my baby put on drugs to help him sleep. We're capable of taking care of our own kids; I don't need some underground doctor to tell me how to raise my child." Shizuo sighed and wrapped an arm around the brunets shoulder.

"Alright...he probably gets this from me you know? When I was a baby I used to wake up and start crying all the time; my mother just rocked me in her arms until I calmed down. I think instead of letting Roppi sleep in our bed we should calm him down a little then put him back in his crib."

"No! I can't just do that to him; he's my baby and I like him being close to me at all times." Izaya said looking down at the baby sucking at his bottle.

"I know you're really attached to him because of what happened last time; but he needs to grow out of this. Give him to me so I can put him back in his crib." Shizuo said holding his arms out towards to smaller male; Shizuo clutched the child tightly to his chest and moved away from the blonde. "Can't we just let him sleep with us for tonight? This will be the last night, I promise." Izaya whimpered.

"He's calmed down now, he'll be more comfortable in his crib." Izaya sighed and slid the baby into his husband's arms. Izaya sunk down under the blankets as he watched Shizuo carry his baby out of the room. The blonde lowered the child into his crib and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight baby." Shizuo said smiling at his beautiful child. He flinched when he saw Izaya rubbing his watery eyes; he sat down next to the smaller male and pulled him into his arms.

" I know." Shizuo said rubbing Izaya's back, trying to soothe him. Izaya wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and continued crying into his shoulder.

When Izaya was pregnant with Hachimenroppi and Tusukishima Shinra had told them that Roppi was a lot smaller the Tusukishima. Which meant that Roppi was developing slower then Tusu-chan. Shinra had said when the twins were born Roppi on had a 75% chance of surviving; he also said that Roppi might die inside of Izaya.

Thankfully the twins were late so Roppi still had a little more time to develop. Once the babies were born Roppi had to be kept in an incubator for a few weeks so he could finish developing. Even though their child was close to dyeing Shizuo and Izaya could only visit a few times a week since they still had Tusukishima and the rest of the children to take care of. It killed Izaya to not be able to see his dyeing child days on end; ever since Roppi had developed enough to go home with the couple Izaya never likes to be too far away from him.

"He's ok now; Shinra said he was in perfect health now." Shizuo said trying to comfort the smaller male.

"What the hell does he know; he's not even a license doctor! What of something else happens to him, he's still very small." Izaya said nervously

"As far as I know Shinra is pretty damn good at what he does; he's pulled bullets from my body before remember? Hachimenroppi has only just turned two years old, it's normal for him to be small. Shinra has checked up on all of our children and said they were all healthy so there's nothing to worry about. Remember the day psyche start school? It was hard to let him go but we did and now he's at the top of his class." Izaya smiled

"he gets that from me obviously" Izaya said; Shizuo just rolled his eyes.

"it won't be long before Hibiya and Delic start pre-school and Tusugaru goes into kindergarten you know?" Izaya sighed and nodded into the blonde's chest.

"It's hard...but it's good for them to grow up right? I mean how are they supposed to become sexy and charming like me if I don't let them go." Izaya said happily; Shizuo smiled when he felt the brunet stop crying.

"exactly."

"The only thing that hurts me is how Roppi is the exact opposite of me; the biggest difference would be his hatred for humans." Izaya said sadly "yes but we both love him anyway; all of them."

"Hn yea I do love them all...let's go to bed now, I'm tired." Izaya said; Shizuo wrapped his arms around the slim body and fell asleep with the brunet in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok so this is probably the last chapter to this! I don't know if I'll make a sequel to this or not. I know this was a little OOC but I really don't care cause it's cute and I like it so there flamers. Anyway I hoped you liked this ending chapter and I would love for you guys to check out my other stories! <strong>


End file.
